


同生3

by Salutia



Category: RPS
Genre: Alpha!E/Omega!I, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salutia/pseuds/Salutia
Summary: 黑道au，真骨科，我流ABO，强OOC预警，首发lof





	同生3

**Author's Note:**

> 第一回的ABO车，私设众多，也可能是生涯最耻一趟车（我真一滴都没得了。

3

没有一个蠢材知道，早在十五岁那年他便已经分化，甚至比他敬重的大哥还早一年。

彼时他正从练功房出来，苦涩辛辣的植物气味便萦绕不散，等冲澡的蒸汽散尽，他却仍觉燥热不减。除却汗液，一种莫能名状的湿滑液体也从股间流出。烦躁之中，他记起卫生课上的笔记，脑中顿时一片空白，强撑着不适反而加快了步伐。

幸而宅中兄弟多喜饮酒，未觉得这味道突兀，只在他疾步经过时稍稍报以侧目。

他其实早已头昏脑涨，不辨方向，近乎是凭直觉在走，越过一条又一条曲折的走廊，直到敲开尽头那间房门，才安心软下膝来。

那时自己是多么痛恨这个身份。

猛烈的冲击将他从梦境中颠出。

易柏辰昏沉回神，直冲后脑的麻痹感又立刻将他席卷进去，腰臀在本能支使下机械地抬沉，湿软不堪的肉道被滚烫的凶器豁开，撑到极限，肌肉紧绷的畏惧之下，却仍然不知餍足地吞食着被进犯的快意。

凶器的持有者被他骑在身下，双手圈扶在他腰间，稍稍控制住他下沉的速率，令他不至于在情迷中伤到自己。他恍惚抬头，手顺着起伏的肌肉上抚，最后贴上那张过于熟悉的面孔——一如既往的温柔安定，却因潮热微微泛红发汗，紧绷的唇线也不见平日的从容。

是被他弄成这样？

他狡猾地拱胯在兄长腹部轻摩，从自己腰间捉了只手下来移到自己充血的前端上，“哥，我好难受。”

空气中的酒香更加馥郁。他的信息素是苦艾的味道，失控时往往会发酵成酒味，他知道怎样让自己闻起来更加危险。

与之相对的，下一秒火药的气息便盈满他的鼻腔。兄长平日极少展开信息素，硝石的味道对他们这类人来说也太过普通，常人极易忽略，偏偏却最能勾住易柏辰，稍吸进一点腺体就烧得发疼。

兄长依纵地替他抚慰起来。平整的指甲温柔又轻佻地刺激着顶上的孔隙。另一手也从腰上松开，拨开他没有轻重的手指，轻轻捻弄被他揪红的乳尖。

失去了腰间的桎梏，他便趁机放肆，一次将内里那柄凶器整根吃下，伞顶破开更加隐秘的缝口，直入到狭小的生殖腔内，一下将他的脑子撞空，嗓也哑着出不来声，腰顿时酸软瘫下，夹在兄长肋侧颤巍巍的膝盖也忍不住并起，腹下先喷了一小股，体内也涓涓涌下一泓热潮。

这趟玩得实在太过火，他好久才缓过劲来，带着耳鸣低头一觑，兄长的眼角却也烧得通红，额上层密落着汗珠，鬓间隐约可见暴起的青筋，显然也不轻松。

果然，是被他弄成这样。

易柏辰得意地抚去兄长落在眼角的汗水，低头欲吻，兄长却微微偏头移开，似是躲闪。他忽感怒火烧心，蛮力将脸扳了回来，重重啃了上去，像头渴血的野兽，用尖齿撕开兄长的下唇，磕上舌头，痛吻片刻，理智倏忽回笼，他又不忍心地捧住兄长漂亮的下颌，轻轻落吻，用舌尖抚慰完伤处，又滑进对方口腔里，瘙痒似的撩过上颚与齿龈。

他鼻间发出几声软乎的哼哼，便感觉撑在肚子里的家伙又跳了一下，软在两侧的膝弯忽地被挽起，下一秒他便仰面倒在了柔软的枕头上。他伸手要揽对方那纤细的天鹅颈，还未够到便被钳住，分压在头边两侧，没等他抱怨出声，钉在腹内的游龙便狂躁地摆起尾来。

“哈嗯，哥，哥……你慢一点。”

裹着胀痛感的诡异刺激令他恐慌不已，却又藏不住放纵的声音，讨饶的语气也失去说服力。在模糊摇晃的视野里，兄长褪去平日的温煦，隐忍的脸上半睁半敛着一双野兽的眼睛。静流的深海终于荡出涡旋。

明知将大哥惹起来是什么后果，他每每还是不知死活地触雷，不就是为了这副表情？

易柏辰混乱不堪的脑中不合时宜地生出一丝窃喜。

他顺服地由对方折叠起来，如同被雪压弯的冬青枝，平日劲力足以错筋断骨的腿肚，现今也柔软地靠搭在兄长肩头。维持着这个别扭的姿势，低头他便能看见自己被弄得不成样子的穴口，和紧绷着的，时而被撞到微微凸起的腹部。兄长是真的不体面地使了蛮力了。

这种时候，易柏辰才真实地感觉到，自家大哥的的确确是个Alpha。

Omega体内最敏感柔软的房室像划开口子的柿果，稍一推挤便能榨出汁水来，这样反复被粗暴地碾开，背后洁白的床单早已狼藉不堪。

易柏辰为这样的身体感到无力与羞恼，于Omega来说，欲望的门阀总不由自己开关，他所能坚持的全部，也不过是只在兄长面前放纵失态。

“再忍一会儿。”

兄长终于开口，分出手握住他坠在小腹上欲喷的肉柱，将拇指封在顶上。

发情期还相当漫长，不能任意消耗，易柏辰明白这个道理，但前端积累的欲望得不到纾解，还是令他感到格外焦躁，信息素也变得混乱起来。

马振桓立刻放大了自身的信息素网追捕包裹，不让他的味道散出门去——虽然宅中仆从都是嗅觉迟钝的Beta，难保事事没有万一。

信息素的催动下，易柏辰似乎又变得更黏人一些，挣动着用手脚缠住兄长，足弓贴着脊柱轻刮下去，烫热的后道也无意识地抽搐着缩紧。

“……给我，”他哑声开口，撒娇般本能地朝兄长讨要，“哥……你给我吧，我受得住的……”

马振桓呼吸停顿一刻，微微一叹，低头凑到他耳边。

“Popo，”兄长亲昵呼唤他的乳名，声音也有种克制的沉哑，“你知道这样做意味着什么吗？”

易柏辰尚未从情欲中醒过神来,只茫然盯住他。

“你可能会受孕。”兄长单刀直入，“这也是你想要的吗？”

这两个字令易柏辰条件反射地瑟缩了一下，极端的不适与恶心感涌入心口，生殖腔内仿佛也被无形的手拧住一般揪痛不已，将情热也逼退一些。

发情期Omega的受孕率是平时的两倍不止，他应当是牢牢记在心里的。

看见他眉宇的恐慌与抗拒，兄长了然地侧头吻在他额上，正要出声安抚，怀里的小弟忽地又抬起头来。

“……可以的。”易柏辰抖缩着回道，“如果是大哥的话。”

马振桓没有说话，幽深的眸子从极近处凝视着他，似乎沉思于话中真假，半晌后才压低头颅，充盈整屋的火药气息霎时压缩到一床的范围，信息素的浓度骤然上升。易柏辰眼中冒起星点雪花，昏沉中忽觉兄长埋首在他颈侧，鼻尖轻抵他腺体的上缘，深吸了一口气。

这其中的深意令他瞬间僵直了身子，正要开始动脑，下身接踵而来的一阵挞伐又将思考搅乱。

动作之间，兄长轻轻摩挲着他的颈侧，忽然启唇抿住那一小块烫热的敏感。易柏辰惊吓地倒抽了口气，他心中隐秘升起一个念头，本能的喜悦震得他头皮发麻，浑身都打起颤来。

密不透风的信息素绳索一般紧缚住他的感官。他在风暴般的情事中不断浮沉，像一叶小舟，被撞得神魂涣散，一次又一次推上浪尖。

他溺水般攀紧了兄长的背，不可抑制地哀叫出声。

“大哥……大哥，”他反复喃喃着心念的称呼，“救我，大哥……”

苦艾酒与火药的味道交融缠绵，几乎要达到焚烧一切的热度。达到浪顶的那一刻，易柏辰却感觉身体倏忽空了下来。

意料中的疼痛并未如期而至。兄长在爆发的前夕抽身，紧闭着眼帘，皱着眉，抵在他股间释放了很久，等怒张的结渐消下来，才喘着粗气从他身上挪开。

他木然抚上颈侧，腺体依旧完好，没蹭破一点皮，只有齿尖划过的微微痒意还残留其上。

兄长用手背探他额头的温度，“有好一点吗？”

易柏辰无力动弹，只抚上兄长的手，乖巧点了点头。他的大哥一向这样关切体贴，总是将他的感受放在第一位。他这样想着，心中却没有半点慰藉，徒有一片迷茫的冰冷。

可是大哥，你为什么不要我呢。


End file.
